


Il gioco del gatto e del topo

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dorks in Love, Humor, Immaturity, Italiano | Italian, Jealousy, Light Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: AU - In cui Merlin e Arthur vanno a ballare assieme, ciascuno con la propria fidanzata, ma inspiegabilmente finiscono a letto assieme.</p>
<p>«Ma che diavolo- piantala!» scattò, togliendosi Merlin di dosso. «Io frequento già qualcuno, ok? E non sono un tipo che fa cose con tipi mentre frequenta altre tipe.»<br/>«Certo, allo stesso modo in cui io sono etero» rispose l'altro, tutto serio. «Quindi come spieghi il fatto che siamo finiti qui?»<br/>«E che ne so!» berciò Arthur, ma poi si accorse che Merlin aveva qualcosa di enorme e viola in fronte. Gli prese la faccia tra le mani e, mentre le guance di Merlin iniziavano a diventare rosa e i suoi occhi un po' più scuri e grandi, Arthur prese atto del bernoccolo e iniziò a ricordare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il gioco del gatto e del topo

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente pubblicata in "Fill per l'event Drabble Day 16 - 17 Ottobre".

 

Arthur si sentiva avvolto in una coperta piacevolmente tiepida e morbida. Con un sospiro, a occhi chiusi, se la strinse di più addosso. La coperta gemette lievemente.

Arthur sollevò piano una palpebra con un certo timore crescente, e così si accorse di avere spalmata su di sé una Merlin-coperta, tutta nuda, che lo guardava con un'espressione da furetto sconvolto.

Arthur abbassò il naso per rendersi conto rapidamente della situazione: Merlin aveva le braccia intorno alla sua vita, mentre le dita della destra di Arthur erano nei suoi capelli e con la sinistra gli aveva circondato le spalle. E, oh, anche Arthur era molto senza vestiti.

«Che diavolo» commentò.

«Non so proprio benissimo come sia successo» lo informò Merlin, ma senza spostarsi di un millimetro. «Cioè, ieri sera non era di certo questa la situazione. Almeno credo.»

Arthur sospirò profondamente, la testa che sprofondava nel cuscino. Ieri sera. Ieri sera. Si strizzò le meningi, ma perché cavolo tutto era così annebbiato?

«Ok, ieri sera eravamo all'Albion. Io ero con la mia ragazza» ragionò.

«E io con la mia» annuì democraticamente Merlin, sistemando la guancia sul petto. «E ora siamo qui. E mi fa male la testa.»

«E a me fa male...» iniziò Arthur, poi si bloccò quando si rese conto di cosa gli faceva male, e arrossì furiosamente, ma con una certa nonchalace. «... Tutto.»

Merlin lo fissò per qualche secondo, si accigliò e poi, con la sua solita  _delicatezza_ , gli infilò una mano in mezzo alle gambe per controllare come stavano le cose (e non gli fece fare assolutamente alcun suono poco decoroso). «Oh» disse. E tastò un altro po', probabilmente giusto per essere sicuro.

Allora Arthur scelse di ricordarsi che non avrebbero dovuto fare roba del genere. «Ma che diavolo- piantala!» scattò, togliendosi Merlin di dosso. «Io frequento già qualcuno, ok? E non sono un tipo che fa cose con tipi mentre frequenta altre tipe.»

«Certo, allo stesso modo in cui io sono etero» rispose l'altro, tutto serio. «Quindi come spieghi il fatto che siamo finiti qui?»

«E che ne so!» berciò Arthur, ma poi si accorse che Merlin aveva qualcosa di enorme e viola in fronte. Gli prese la faccia tra le mani e, mentre le guance di Merlin iniziavano a diventare rosa e i suoi occhi un po' più scuri e grandi, Arthur prese atto del bernoccolo e iniziò a ricordare.

E, cavolo.

\- - -

 

«Stasera vieni all'Albion?» chiese Merlin senza alzare la testa dal libro di storia contemporanea. «Ci sarà la serata con la schiuma.»

«Non mi perderò di certo l'occasione di vederti scivolare sulla schiuma e sfracellarti per terra» rispose Arthur, voltando con calma una pagina del quaderno degli appunti.

«Ah, ah, molto spiritoso. Ma non succederà, ci sarà Nimueh sempre accanto a me e si assicurerà che io non cada.»

«Cos'è, la tua ragazza o la tua badante?»

«Almeno io ce l'ho una ragazza» commentò Merlin con la classe degna di un bambino delle elementari ('io la ragazza ce l'ho e tu no-oo, pappappero!').

Arthur provò uno spiacevole calore che gli salì alle orecchie a velocità preoccupante. Dicendosi che era perché non poteva permettersi di perdere contro quell'imbecille, e che per raggiungere il sacro scopo poteva pure barare un pochino, annunciò: «Ce l'ho anch'io una ragazza, tanto per la cronaca.»

Fu allora che Merlin staccò il naso dal libro, lo fissò per qualche secondo con un'espressione illeggibile e disse: «Ah.»

 

Quando uscirono dalla biblioteca e si separarono, Arthur andò di corsa a bussare alla porta di quell'arpia di Sophia e le disse che, se proprio ci teneva, potevano andare a ballare insieme (una risposta per la richiesta che Sophia aveva fatto, tipo, mesi e mesi prima, e che era rimasta inascoltata fino a quell'esatto momento.)

 

Avvolta dalle luci stroboscopiche dell'Albion, la gente ballava e si divertiva e flirtava e iniziava attività che sarebbe stato meglio proseguire in camera da letto.

Sophia, stretta come una salsiccia in un abitino rosa fosforescente, picchiettava un'unghia sul tavolo con una frequenza decisamente irritante. «Possiamo andare a ballare, ora?»

Arthur seppellì il naso nel suo drink, scandagliando la sala con aria critica. «Non ancora.»

Dove diavolo si era cacciato quell'idiota di Merlin? Si erano incrociati all'ingresso ma poi quella strega di Nimueh l'aveva afferrato per un braccio e Arthur l'aveva perso. Doveva assolutamente fargli vedere che anche lui aveva una ragazza, ora, ma per farlo aveva bisogno di averlo accanto!

«Magari se ci alziamo...» iniziò Sophia, e proprio in quel momento Arthur individuò Merlin che ballava in un angolo con Nimueh che gli si strusciava intorno – no, non ballava, gli si stava praticamente solo spalmando addosso.

«Andiamo» grugnì, allungando il braccio per afferrare qualcosa di Sophia – finì che la tirò via per l'indice.

Si posizionò strategicamente nei pressi dell'altra coppia (erano più che altro appiccicati) e iniziò ad ammiccare per farsi notare.

«Per l'amor del cielo! Ora lo chiamo io, così la smetti» sbottò Sophia, arraffando Merlin per una spalla e girandolo dalla loro parte.

«Merlin» salutò dignitosamente Arthur, per quanto si poteva essere dignitosi a stare dritti e rigidi in pista, lo sguardo torvo e il quarto drink rosa in mano.

«Arthur» fece l'altro, freddamente, e restò lì impalato a fissare Sophia, le braccia strette al petto.

«Insomma, che hai da guardare? Che avete entrambi da guardare? Guarda la tua ragazza, invece di fare la checca con il mio ragazzo!» inveì Sophia.

Merlin e Arthur aprirono la bocca, ma Nimueh spostò il moro di peso e fronteggiò l'altra, paonazza e con uno sguardo decisamente poco raccomandabile. «Che hai detto, stronzetta?»

«Hai capito bene» rispose Sophia. «Certo, se tu non fossi così racchia, il tuo ragazzo non avrebbe bisogno di rifarsi gli occhi su altra gente.» Fece in tempo a sfoderare un mezzo ghigno, poi Nimueh l'afferrò per i capelli.

Il grido di Sophia fu in parte soffocato dal cannone che iniziò a sparare schiuma con un rombo e dalla gente che esultò in coro.

Arthur sarebbe rimasto volentieri a guardare allibito le due ragazze che si azzuffavano, ma poi il gomito di Nimueh centrò Merlin in pieno stomaco e il poveretto si piegò in due su se stesso. Ovviamente, scoordinato e probabilmente poco lucido com'era, finì per scivolare sulla schiuma e si schiantò di faccia sul pavimento.

«Merlin!» chiamò Arthur, accorrendo al suo capezzale. Tastò alla cieca sotto al livello crescente di schiuma fino a che non lo trovò e lo tirò su. Merlin era piuttosto stordito; gli occhi blu, luminosi per le luci, sbucavano come fanali dalla faccia coperta di schiuma.

Arthur lo aiutò ad alzarsi, preoccupato, e Merlin si aggrappò alle sue braccia.

«Sai, Arthur, non vorrei dirtelo, perché non ci tengo ad alimentare il tuo già sconfinato ego» disse, ammirato, «ma così sembri un dannato principe Disney al salvataggio.»

«Ma per favore!» si lamentò Nimueh, che aveva finito di lottare con l'altra in tempi record. Si aggiustò i capelli dietro l'orecchio come se nulla fosse, anche.

«Davvero, siete ridicoli» si aggiunse Sophia, col fiatone. «E inutili, in questo momento. E io voglio divertirmi e ballare, non voglio stare con questi due pesi morti alle calcagna per tutta la sera.»

«Già, nemmeno io» concordò l'altra, in tono pratico. «Andate a casa, siete ubriachi.»

E Arthur e Merlin si erano guardati e avevano ubbidito.

Qui i ricordi iniziavano a farsi nebulosi sul serio, ma Arthur poteva rievocare fin troppo bene l'immagine di Merlin che lo guardava sulla soglia di casa sua e diceva «Ok», Arthur che rispondeva «Ok» e loro due che andavano avanti così per un po', fino a che Merlin si avvinghiava a lui e si stavano baciando con una discreta intensità.

Poi la scena si spostava in camera e loro erano svestiti e Merlin era dannatamente  _bravo_ nel baciare e leccare e succhiare e preparare e spingere e ansimare e alzargli le gambe e appoggiarsele sulle spalle, alla faccia dell'etero.

 

\- -

 

«Direi che è una ricostruzione abbastanza plausibile» commentò Merlin, strofinandosi piano il palmo sul bernoccolo.

«Già» disse Arthur, girandosi i pollici.

Pausa.

«Nimueh mi caverà gli occhi.»

«Sophia andrà a lamentarsi direttamente con mio padre.»

Altra pausa.

«Non so, vuoi... rifarlo? Tanto per avere un quadro più chiaro della cosa» propose Arthur timidament- con spavalderia, con enorme spavalderia.

Merlin scoppiò in un sorriso radioso, mandando il battito di Arthur alle stelle. «Cavolo, sì! Pensavo che non me l'avresti mai chiesto!»


End file.
